Mika's Punishment
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Mika is arrested for treason by Crowley, Ferid gives Crowley a vile full of an aphrodisiac when he goes to Mika's cell room he is punished.
1. Chapter 1

Mika's Punishment

A/N: Hi all here is my new fanfic a CrowMika one-shot it's my first time attempting this pairing I really hope you enjoy it. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's been reading the other fics I've posted and left good or constructive feedback. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Owari No Serpah or the characters unfortunately

Crowley's POV

I was currently hiding in a doorway along a corridor awaiting my prey, Ferid had told me that our dear Mika-Chan was to be arrested and tortured under treason and so here I was waiting for Mika to walk by like he always does at this time. Sure enough he came walking along once he'd walked past me I jumped out placing a chloroform rag over his mouth till he fell limp in my arms.

I carried the unconscious blonde over my shoulder to the prison basement in the vampire headquarters. I chained him up and then left to get myself ready for the torturing. Ferid paid me a visit dropping off a vile of what he called an aphrodisiac, he told me it would make the torturing much more fun and Mika much more willing to do as I wanted, so I tucked it away in my pocket and bid farewell to Ferid as a guard came in to tell me my prey had awakened.

I strolled into the cell and grinned at my prey "well, well Mika-Chan you have finally woken up I thought you'd be out all night~" I commented as I smirked at the blonde.

"Crowley…I figured you were the last person to want anything to do with me…let me go…I have to go back to my family!" he growled out as he started to pull on the chains causing his wrists to start bleeding.

I smirked "oh but I have orders to capture and torture you for your treason so my sweet Mika-Chan you are going nowhere and I'm going to enjoy myself~" I said with a grin, I sniffed the air smelling the others blood "ahh you smell delicious Mika-Chan…my, my Ferid really knows how I like my fun~ he even gave me this so I could have more fun with you~" I commented and pulled out the vile with blue liquid in it.

"Treason?! Where the hell is Krul?! W-what's in that bottle?" he said his voice shaking a little it was clear he was nervous.

I smirked down at him "exactly treason~ and you don't need to worry about where Krul is~" I said with a smirk "so now I get to have my fun by torturing you~ this," I said holding up the vile as I walked closer to the blonde "is an aphrodisiac…now be a good boy and swallow it~" I said with a dark glint in my eyes as I poured it into his mouth.

Mika glared and spat it out all over my face "fuck you, you creep! Eat shit and die!" he growled out. I smirked at his guts as I punched him in the face. I grabbed a cloth and wiped my face.

"What a shame I have to bruise such a pretty face~ but you know it will still take affect~" I warned him as I sat there and waited my foot pressed against his cock with slight pressure to inflict a small amount of pain.

He started to blush a little panting "g-get off me you freak!" he yelled as he struggled but only a little as the drug had taken affect "g-get…off…"

I smirked more "now, now that's no way to talk to your capture~" I said with a slight glare "you better watch your tongue or I might just rip it out~" I warned him in a sort of sing-song voice.

He panted harder looking away staying quite as the drug started to take affect properly he started to sweat a bulge clearly forming in his pants but he stayed quite trying not to make his arousal too apparent. I rubbed my foot over his growing erection "well someone's getting excited~" I commented with another smirk my hand grabbing his chin forcing him to look up at me as the smirk turned into a grin "oh I shall have fun indeed it will be great to break you Mika-Chan~"

"Go fuck yourself Crowley!" he growled out as he once against spat at my face. He was panting more now because of the drug it was clearly too much for the blonde.

I gripped his chin harder "oh yes I will have fun indeed you ignorant brat!" I growled out at him as I stomped on his erection to prove a point "I can hurt you in ways you've never dreamed boy~" I warned him.

He yelped in pain and growled "to think Ferid would make you do his dirty work. Does he even care?" I licked my lips at that comment.

"Oh if you're unlucky Ferid will be down to play with you later~" I told him and laughed a little "for now you have me to entertain~" I said sarcastically.

"Fuck you…" Mika said looking down panting harder and starting to whine a little "I-it hurts…"

I smirked at that then ripped open his shirt watching the fabric fall to the floor. "Good now I get to start my fun in torturing you~" I said happily as I licked my lips while looking at his chest.

"No stop it! Don't touch me!" he yelled still in resistance but was clearly in so much pain he wanted help but didn't want to lose his pride. I just laughed at him as I let my hands trail over his chest and stomach.

"You have quite a nice body here Mika-Chan~" I commented as I tan a nail over a dusty pink nipple. He bit onto his lip holding in a moan as he owed his head hiding his blush. I knew the other found it enjoyable the aphrodisiac made sure of that. Even the most simplest of touches to the others body would be pleasurable under it.

"S-stop it I hate it…its gross…" he said as he let out one cute moan before biting his tongue trying to stop himself from moaning any more.

"No way~ your body loves it and wants more. Be more honest like your body is~" I said as I ran my nail over his dusty pink nipple once more.

He unwillingly moaned out "y-you bastard…I hate you! Go suck Ferid's dick!"

I smirked "oh I can suck him off later right now I want to have my fun here with you ~" I said grinning as my nail scratched down his neck.

"Whore…" he groaned out his head bowed again in silence. I growled a little before kicking him in the stomach.

"I suggest you watch that mouth of yours or I might just kill you once I've raped you~" I said with a smirk.

"You will not rape me you bastard!" he growled out making me chuckle.

"Oh but you can't stop me and I assure you that after a while you'll be begging me to fuck you senseless," I said smirking wider now.

"N-no…" he started squirming again as the pain from the drugs affect became more intense "s-so much…"

I chuckled and smirked "I must remember to thank Ferid for this drug~" I said to myself watching the blonde squirm.

"M-make it stop you bastard!" he growled out pulling against the chains.

I smirked even wider "the only way to do that is for release~" I said with a chuckle "do you want me to get you off~" it was less of a question and more of a statement.

He growled louder "f-fucking asshole…do it then…"

I chuckled and kneeled down in front of him "good boy~" I said with a smirk as my fingers moved to play with his nipples rubbing, rolling and pinching the sensitive nubs till they stood to attention.

He closed his eyes and started moaning "ahhh…Yuu-Chan…" it was obvious that he was imagining his precious Yuu-Chan fondling him. I noticed his pants tightening.

My smirk widened at that "so you want your beloved 'family' to do this to you and yet I'm in the wrong?" I asked with a laugh "you are fucked up Mika-Chan~" 

He looked down in shame "b-bastard…" I smirked knowing without looking that I was right. I chuckled and played with his nipples once again before ripping his pants off boxers as well "C-Crowley…" he exclaimed a blush covering those pale cheeks as his erection sprang free leaking pre-cum.

I licked my lips "now that's a sight I like to see~" I said with a huge grin on my eyes glued to the others erection as it started to throb.

"N-no…please don't look…" he said blushing hard as he closed his eyes.

"Oh I'm going to do a lot more than just look Mika-Chan~" I commented as I trailed a finger over the sit. He gasped a little at that his hips bucking. "No more talk Mika-Chan let's get down to business~"

He was a panting mess his fighting spirit lost now thanks to the aphrodisiac. I stood again as I began stripping in front of him smirking as his eyes widened as he started at my huge erection "I-it's massive!" he exclaimed before looking at my face "y-you can't put that in me! You'll rip me apart!"

I smirked more "Oh don't be so overly dramatic you'll be fine~" I told him as I advanced on him once standing in front of him I told him to move onto his hands and knees, which he did. I kneeled behind him and smacked his ass making him groan out.

With one hard quick thrust I entered him to the hilt. He screamed in pain yet slight pleasure due to the drug. I gave him no time to adjust as I started to thrust in and out of him hard and fast. His groans of pain soon changing to moans of pleasure as I hit his prostate causing waves of pleasure t erupt.

He was soon pushing back against me meeting me thrust for thrust perfectly making my erection go deeper still. I placed my hands on his hips digging my fingers into the flesh, helping him to come back on my erection harder making both of us moan in pleasure his ass was perfect, tight and hot. One hand moved around to take his straining erection into my hand pumping him in time with my thrusts "C-Crowley…" he moaned out.

"S-so good…going to cum…" I mumbled as I thumbed the slit as I gave him a particularly hard thrust making him moan out as he came hard over the cell floor, his tightening walls causing me to cum deep inside him.

I pulled out of him and pulled him to my chest I smirked as I looked down to see his erection was back "oh we will have a lot of fun tonight…" I mumbled at him.

The end

A/N: There we have it~ I'm not sure if I should make another chapter where Ferid comes down to join the fun or not ahaha. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Mika's Punishment

Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all so this is the second chapter you were all asking for it's a bit smaller than most of my chapters but I hope you like it. Please R&R

Ferid's POV

I smirked as I entered the prison basement I was on my way to see my little pet curious to if Crowley had finished his punishment or not. Once I entered the cell I saw that he had indeed just finished. "Well, well looks like I missed all the fun…well I've just have to make some fun of my own right Crowley-Kun~?"

Crowley turned to me and smirked "there's still plenty of fun to be had here~" he said with a small chuckle before grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and pulling him upwards.

"Well, well I guess we should get started then…" I said and walked closer to them smirking when I saw his still throbbing erection "looks like someone's still up for some fun…" I said slyly rubbing my foot over his erection making him moan a little.

Crowley released the others hair and walked up to me a sly smirk on his lips as he slid his hands up my body "let's get this fun started then~" I smirked and leaned in capturing his lips in a searing kiss his hand moving up to remove my cloak then moving to my zip undoing it all the while our lips never parted. One of my hands rubbed over his chest and stomach the other moving to his cock rubbing the sensitive flesh feeling him harden under my touch.

Once my top was remove revealing my toned muscular chest, Crowley started on my pants it didn't take long for them and my boxers to be removed. He smirked and kneeled down in front of me his hand moving to cup my erection pumping it slowly before he leaned forward licking the tip of my erection before he took it into his mouth sucking on the head making me moan softly. He started to bob his head up and down my hands sliding into his hair pushing his head down to deep throat me.

Crowley pulled away standing once again kissing my lips before moving back to Mika "shall we get started with this one then?" he asked slyly. I simply nodded heading over to the blonde as well. Crowley grabbed the others chin "it's time we put that mouth of yours to good use~" he told him before getting the blonde to give him head.

I smirked and went behind the blonde grabbing his hips lifting them up before slapping his nice round ass "nice ass Mika-Chan," I commented "nice and lubricated as well." I smirked and wasted no time in thrusting into that tight entrance, my cock being swallowed by the tight heat of his ass Crowley's being swallowed by his hot wet mouth.

Mika moaned out around Crowley's erection as I rammed into him from behind. I leaned in kissing Crowley passionately as we fucked the blonde's holes. "How about we change this up a bit?" Crowley asked once we parted a smirk gracing his lips.

Figuring what the other meant by that I smirked and nodded "yes let's~" I told him. He pulled away from Mika walked around him to stand behind me, he pulled my face around so he could kiss me once more, his hands sliding down my muscular back to my perfect ass giving the firm round globes a good squeeze.

I groaned softly into the kiss my hips still thrusting into the blonde, Crowley wasted no time in thrusting into me no preparation making me moan rather loudly which Crowley swallowed. He knew I liked it rough so he quickly started a fast and hard pace. Mika and I started to moan like crazy, Crowley's hard thrusts making mine delve into the other much harder.

We continued to fuck each other all moaning at the pleasure, I changed the angle of my thrusts aiming for the little bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. I knew I'd found it when the other moaned out even louder nearly a scream.

I snuck my hand around Mika's body grabbing his aching arousal pumping him in time with our thrusts. Crowley spanked my ass before he leaned down and bit onto my shoulder drinking a little of my blood making me moan louder my back arching in pleasure. Mika moaned in pleasure as I continued to pump his erection my thrusts hitting his prostate with each thrust. I dug my nails into the slit making him cum hard over my hand.

Mika started to push back against my thrusts, his erection still not dying down making me smirk more. I leaned back turning my head to face Crowley my arm sliding up to hook around his neck pulling him down to kiss me, he kissed me back passionately our hips never stopped moving as our tongues battled for dominance. I groaned as he sucked on my tongue biting it gently making me moan louder.

Mika's walls tightening around my erection was incredible but I stopped myself from cumming just yet continuing to pound into him when Crowley and I pulled away I spoke "let's fuck him together…" I told him and he agreed pulling out of my entrance. I grabbed Mika's hair pulling him up and further onto my erection.

Crowley laid down under the blonde as I pushed the blonde down onto the others erection as he thrust upward causing Mika to let out a strangled moan of pain and pleasure. "Good boy…" I said to Mika leaning in to lick his neck before biting him, Crowley chose that moment to take one of Mika's dusty pink nipples into his mouth licking, sucking and nipping at the sensitive nub as we both thrust up into him.

The onslaught of pleasure causing him to cum again all over Crowley's chest and stomach, the tightening of his ass muscles around our erections becoming too much as we both came together deep inside him both moaning out. I pulled out of him as Mika collapsed onto Crowley's chest completely worn out from all the fun. I picked him up causing Crowley's cock to slip out of him before placing him on the small bed. Crowley stood up and we both started to get dressed I pecked his lips "That was incredible~" I mumbled softly and he grunted in agreement.

The End


End file.
